


If On A Rainy Day

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin week 2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Catboy!eren, Catboys, Eren is a cat, Eren not realizing he's naked and trying to cuddle, Rainy Days, Shifters, Werecats are monsters, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert never thought bringing home a injured cat would lead to him meeting a gorgeous man.</p><p>(DAY5: supernatural/monsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is here! I chose my favorite monsters catboys! Not a very monstrous fic but I've been wanting to write a shifter fic for a while now! Maybe this'll get a sequel! Haha!
> 
> Enjoy day 5, guys!

The rain was hellish as he ran down the street, trying to make it home as fast as possible. Not that it mattered, he was already soaked to the bone. He ran none the less as though it'd help him dry off.

Now, he didn't hate the rain. He didn't even mind getting wet, but if there's one thing Armin Arlert hated. It was wet socks and shoes.

And right now he felt like he had the ocean at his feet but not in a good way. It left a soggy, squishy, feeling in his shoes and between his toes. The feeling made him want to gag in the disgusting it all. The thought alone of the smell, if he did not get them properly dried, only added to the dry heaves.

It was what drove him to move faster, despite his lack of breath. It wasn't until he got to the intersection, where he was forced to stop and wait to cross the street to his apartment, did he slow down to catch his breath.

It was a brutal wait, the rain seemed to fall harder, his shoes seemed to get wetter. Impaitence started to burn under his naturally pale skin because traffic continued by with no care to him drowning like a rat. He was so close to getting out of his disgustingly wet shoes he could almost feel the dry relief.

His patience with a car that was taking it's good old time ended and he went to cross the street, but stopped when he saw a dark colored cat bolted across the street towards him, the car nearly hitting the poor thing, blurring it's horn as the feline stumbled, tumbled, and rolled to the sidewalk's edge.

Worry struck Armin, being an avid lover of animals. It made him forget his soaked state and caused him to rush to the animal that was still lying on the ground.

The worry it might be injured, was the only thing keeping him from scooping the poor thing up and taking it home with him. It was still breathing and it's eyes were open watching him curiously.

"Poor thing." Armin breathed as the cat rolled on to its belly, so it could stand. But when it tried to make to run for it, it tumbled back to the ground. "Here, let me take a look at you." He said reaching out to the cat but it hissed at him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Armin said, almost insulted the he was hissed at. " It's too dark to see clearly." He muttered, more to himself than to the cat. He then picked up the cat, which let out a yowl of anger, swatting at Armin with clawless paws.

Part of him was relieved that he wouldn't be scratched but the rest of him was furious over the fact someone declawed this poor cat and let it go outside.

It continued to meow and growl at him, but Armin shushed the wailing creature, stroking it's head and back gently, hoping that it wasn't in too much pain. He quickly made it over and up to his apartment.

"Let's take a look." He said softly looking at the paw the cat had been favoring. "It doesn't look broken. Sprained maybe." He said, looking over it carefully, less the injured beast attack him.

He quickly tended to the injury and drying off the cat with a hand towel before deciding he needed a shower. Before He did that He went to his kitchen and grabbed a can of tuna and some heated milk.

Once that was given to the cat, he stripped down to nothing and went to his bathroom. He jumped into the shower to warm himself up and thoroughly scrubbed the cold away.

The only problem was, when he was done with his shower he realized he forgot underwear. Which wasn't really a problem, since his only guest was a stray cat. He simply grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist.

"So, kittycat, how about I forgot my uh-" His happy voice trailed off at the site on his bed. His forgotten item gone completely from his mind. In fact, all thought left his mind, leaving behind just one word.

'Naked'. 

There, on his bed, sat a completely naked, save for the towel falling off lean shoulders, man with feline ears and a tail.

It was a shifter. He thought knowing of the race of monsters that can take human or animal form. He often heard about them from his neighbor, who was a cat shifter herself. The only reason he was allowed to know was because he came from a long line of Veterinarians that take care of shifters as well as normal animals.

This man was a new thing though. He was stretching his muscles out, looking at Armin with cautious and obviously bruised green eyes that studied him. It was obvious this person was the cat he'd brought home. There was little doubt in his mind about it. But the sheer attractiveness of this man blew Armin away.

The wasn't body builder built but his body was sculpted and well taken care of despite the obvious wounds and malnutrition showing through. The man's face curved attractively, eyes curved like emerald ccolored almonds.

They stared at each other both very much naked and shocked, on Armin's part. Then before he realized what was happening he felt hands on his wrists and some sort of weight pressing his hips to the bed. There he stared up at the cat man, whose tail swished playfully.

"Hi." The man said, his eyes squinting at Armin the way a cat would when it was happy to see you.

"Hi..." Armin said, slowly processing his current predicament. There was a shifter in his bed. A naked shifter was on top of him, naked. He couldn't get away from that fact.

His grandfather had warned him about picking up strays for this very reason. Sure, he never listened, doing it anyway. Most of the shifters he'd brought home went with him as a joke, or because they wanted to trick a 'stupid' human. 

Hell, one time he'd gotten a girlfriend out of it, but this was the first time the person was naked, when they changed back. Even more so, the man was pressing him down on to the bed.

"You smell nice." His voice whispered in a tone that sounded like a purr causing Armin to shudder.

"What are you doing?" There was no response just a soft vibrating sound of the man purring. "Can you get off." He said while the other was rubbing his face against Armin's neck.

"...warm here." The man said quietly through his purrs. "t's your Name?" He murmurs laying his entire body onto Armin's with no car that they both were naked.

"Armin." He breathed out his name, fighting the shudder that attempted to rak across his spine.

"Eren." The man spoke his pupils blown wide again as he watched Armin shift and try to work himself out from under the feline man.

"Please, get off of me." Armin said feeling heat burn at his cheeks and spread

"Pets..." He said rubbing his head against Armin's shoulder once again. "pet m-" Eren let out a yowl of pain as he was flung off of Armin and the bed.

The moment he was free Armin jumped off the bed and grabbed the first pair of pants he could find. He then looked up to see a man dressed in all black with a military-styled undercut .

"Shitty cat," He muttered as Eren curled into a ball growling at the man. The other male just clicked his tongue and turned to Armin as He grabbed a grey sweat shirt, slipping it on over his head. "Sorry, about that, kid." He said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "The name's Levi, I'm his guardian." He explained as though it explained what he was doing in Armin's apartment. "He escaped from us at the hospital." He continued nudging Eren with his foot earning himself a hiss. "Stupid idiot, probably doesn't even realize he's naked, he's so hopped up on painkillers." He commented, slipping off a bag from his back, sounding like it was more to himself than to Armin.

"His ankle's sprained, maybe broken." Armin said moving over to the two causing Eren to creep toward the blond before Levi stopped him with pointed stare. "I'm a Vet, so I took quick look at it." He said knowing that he could confirm the injury until he got some x-rays of Eren's ankle.

"Brat. Put your pants on." Levi ordered throwing a pair of jeans at the cat "That makes this easier because that means you know about us shifters." Levi said thro,wing a shirt from the bag as well. He then looked at the floor where the two bowls sat. His lips quirked at the site of them. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that you're not supposed to feed strays."

"No." Armin stated pointedly, a cool tone to his voice. 

He hadn't really known either of his parents. They'd gone off and left him when he was five, leaving him with his late Grandfather. Not that that mattered anymore. He was a proper adult with a average life. He felt Eren beside him, brushing his cheek along Armin's knee.

"Should we go to living room and talk?" He said calmly feeling Eren lick his hand as he tried to brush the feline away. Levi looked at Eren and shook his head with a slight huff.

The three of them entered the living room and Armin put on tea, Eren sticking to him until Levi barked out an order at him.

When the tea was served Levi began to tell Armin about how Eren got his injuries. And his story of gaining his shifting ability. It left Armin with a mix of emotions and an oversized and human shaped, house cat on his lap.

"So, you're telling me Eren is a house cat turned human shifter?" Armin said, just to make sure he understood the basics of what he was told. "Like a Bakeneko, kind of deal?" He said, trying to wrap his head around it.

"To a human like you, yes, it would seem that way, but for us, it's different." Levi said sipping at the hot liquid in in his cup. That peeked his interest. He wonder what Levi meant but he did not think it was his place.

"Armin," A worried voice called from the foyer. He instantly recognized it as his neighbor, Mikasa.

"We're in the living room, come on in." Armin called out to the woman who quickly entered the room.

" Your front door," She said in a scolding way only to pause at the site of two strangers in Armin's apartment. "Was open." She finished, turning her attention to Eren, who was sleeping on Armin's lap. "Eren, is that you?" She said sounding shocked causing Eren to crack his eyes open.

All four of them went tense as they stared at each other talking in a way Armin could not understand. Being the only human in a house full of shifters was going to make for a long night. Even more so with Eren forcing Armin to let him on his lap.

He supposed it could be worse. He could be wearing soggy shoes and socks, like the two people before him, after all.


End file.
